


Daffodils and Forget-Me-Nots

by CloverTheGrand



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Fairy Tale Retellings, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28376436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloverTheGrand/pseuds/CloverTheGrand
Summary: The heir to the House of Crowley was born with golden, ophidian eyes, causing him to always be accused of being a demon. One day, a wicked enchantress cursed Crowley’s form to that of a serpent’s, and Crowley was abandoned by his castle’s staff, left to rot amongst the ruins, left to live like a beast. The enchantress surely did not curse Crowley for him to learn any moral lesson at all. To top it off, she mockingly allowed only true love to break the curse, and for good reason, too. For who would ever love such a monstrous serpent?
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 25





	Daffodils and Forget-Me-Nots

Once upon a time, the son of a baron was born with slitted eyes. His eyes glowed like amber and fire, but a single black needle split them in the middle, like that of a reptilian beast. 

All across the land people spun rumours about him— that he was the son of a demon, that his mother was a witch. All related to the idea that this was a child born of occult means. Such rumours erupted once his mother and father died, for there were no family left to protect him. 

One day, a wicked enchantress cursed Crowley’s form to that of a serpent’s, and Crowley was abandoned by his castle’s staff, left to rot amongst the ruins, left to live like a beast. The enchantress surely did not curse Crowley for him to learn any moral lesson at all. To top it off, she mockingly allowed only true love to break the curse, and for good reason, too. For who would ever love such a monstrous serpent? 

All his life Crowley decided that he was too monstrous to be loved. That was, until the faithful day a peasant stumbled into his deserted castle to look for shelter from the storm. Oh, what kind eyes he had. Blue, like the tender colour of forget-me-nots, and feathery eyelashes that glowed in the morning sun. Over the months as the peasant named Aziraphale visited him, they bonded and, daresay, formed a friendship, even if to Aziraphale, Crowley was but a serpent. Crowley grew infatuated with the angel, but expected it to not be required. 

Until one day, in a flash of light, Crowley was restored to his human form. 

Like a fawn, Crowley tenderly wobbled onto his two feet, ones that he had not used for years. The warmth in Aziraphale’s blue eyes were gone as he stared at Crowley as if he was a complete stranger. 

"Aziraphale… it's me."

Aziraphale looked at him in skepticism, thumbing through Crowley’s red locks. Then he looked into his eyes. 

Crowley shirked back, but Aziraphale's eyes were gentle and kind as they gazed into Crowley’s golden eyes, so unlike the glares of others from Crowley’s past. Then, they sparkled with excitement. 

"It _is_ you!" Aziraphale exclaimed.

Crowley blinked in disbelief. “Aren’t you… surprised? At my eyes?”

“Why, yes. They’re your eyes, Crowley. I…” he looked down, bashful. “I’ve always thought that they were the colours of daffodils.”

“I’ve had these eyes ever since I was born, Aziraphale. Before I was cursed. There’s a reason why people in my past accused me for being demonic.”

Aziraphale was studying him as he cradled Crowley’s cheek in his hand. “You are a dear loved one of mine. I don’t care about whatever form you take, and I don’t care what others may say. I know who you are, truly, and I know you would not ever think about hurting me. Because you are very beautiful and kind.” Then he gave Crowley a shy, earnest smile. “I love you, Crowley.”

Slowly, Crowley blinked in disbelief, humbled by how truthfully Aziraphale declared it. Then he smiled, and kissed into Aziraphale’s open palm. “And I, you, Aziraphale.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> gee imagine cursing a guy into a snake for the lols only to help him find his actual true love


End file.
